I Don't Want a Last Kiss
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Traci/Jerry fic. Traci and Leo are in a car accident, on their way to meet Jerry. Takes place probably a year in the future. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Traci/Jerry fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews on my other stories so far, guys! You're amazing. _

_This one is about what would happen if Traci and Leo got into a car accident. We haven't heard mention of Jerry actually meeting Leo yet in the show, but this one is with the assumption that they've been dating for a while, and Leo knows Jerry. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

"Sit still in your seat, Sweetie," Traci repeated to her son, who kept squirming around in his seat. Her cell phone rang in her pocket, and she slid one hand off the wheel to pull it out. "Hello?" she answered once she got the phone open.

"Hey, Trace, it's me," Jerry greeted. "You guys on your way?"

"I know, I'm sorry we're late. We forgot to go to the bathroom before we left, and then we had to turn around 'cause I forgot to lock the back door, and just a bunch of little things like that. We are definitely on our way, though," she assured him.

"Don't worry about it. I've got the barbeque pre-heating, the steaks should just be going on by the time you get here," Jerry told her.

Traci smile. "Sounds great, we'll be there -"

"Mommy, what's that?" Leo asked her, pointing out the window.

"What's what, Sweet- oh my god!" She slammed on the breaks, but it was too late.

"Traci?" Jerry asked into the phone, worry in his voice. He heard sounds of screeching brakes and crushing metal, and then what he thought was Leo screaming. "Traci!"

...

"Mommy!" Leo cried over and over, refusing to let anyone touch him.

The paramedics had finally arrived, and were attempting to remove Traci from the car.

Jerry pushed his way through the crowd, having left his house immediately, in search of the accident. It hadn't been too hard to find, he'd just followed one of the ambulances. "Traci!" he shouted, trying to push his way through.

"Sir, stay back and let us work," one of the firemen told him.

It was then that Jerry noticed that they were using the Jaws of Life to get Traci out of the car. "Oh, my god, Traci!" he shouted, pushing the fireman out of his way. "I'm a cop," he informed the man, shaking him off. He could hear Leo screaming, and made his way over. "Leo, are you okay?"

Leo shook his head, tears rolling down his face. "I want Mommy!" he cried out.

Jerry pushed away the paramedics and firemen that were trying to keep him away from the car, crouching down in front of him. "Leo, the best thing you can do for Mommy right now, is make sure that you're okay. Can you help Mommy with that?"

Leo sniffled, his face still screwed up tight. He looked back at the car, where so many people were working to pull her out of the car, and nodded his head silently.

Jerry sighed in relief, holding out his arms. "Come on, buddy. Let's go over here so they can help your mom."

Leo allowed Jerry to pick him up, carrying him to the nearest ambulance. A paramedic immediately began checking over Leo for injuries, but the boy wouldn't release Jerry's hand. _I'm helping Mommy,_ he chanted in his head, his little chest heaving up and down with every sob and choked breath.

Jerry wanted to do something more, he wanted to help pull Traci out of the wreckage, but he knew that he would only be in the way ... and Leo seemed to need him almost as much as Traci. So, he held onto the boy's hand, staying by his side while he was inspected for injuries.

It was over ten minutes - ten agonizingly long minutes - before they tore the car apart enough to get Traci out of it.

Jerry had to hold Leo back from running to his mother once he could see her. He almost didn't want to look himself. She'd been unconscious when he'd arrived, and he didn't know if she was ...

"I've got a pulse!" one of the paramedics shouted, and a gurney was placed beside the car.

Jerry and Leo watched them pull Traci's limp and bloodied body out of the car, placing her on the gurney.

"Is she going to be okay?" Leo asked him.

He didn't know, but he answered, "I hope so, buddy." The two of them followed behind the gurney, making their way to the ambulance it was being loaded into.

A paramedic stuck his hand out, stopping them from entering the ambulance. "Family only."

"He's her son," Jerry argued.

"There's not enough room for both of you, and he can't come alone," the paramedic informed him, reaching for the door handle.

"Mommy!" Leo cried, trying to get into the ambulance.

Jerry glared at the man, pulling Leo back. "Come on, Leo. We'll take my car to the hospital."

...

They'd been stuck in the waiting room for almost two hours, waiting for someone to come and tell them what was happening. Traci's mother had arrived shortly after them; Jerry had called her while he and Leo had been in the car. Sam and Andy had arrived a little bit ago, and were currently entrenched in a conversation on the other side of them. Sam was attempting to comfort her, while she worried about her friend, and what might happen.

Jerry paced back and forth, his gaze flickering from Leo, to the doors that Traci had been sent through.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a doctor made his way out of the doors, and down towards them. Jerry tried to read his face for some hint of what he was about to tell him, but it was blank. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

Everyone made their way to the center of the room, eager for some news about Traci.

The doctor looked at all of them, and to the shortest person in the room: Traci's son. "She made it through the surgery. There were massive internal injuries, and several broken bones that had to be reset. She'll be in the ICU for a couple days, but for now, everything looks okay. She's stable."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Traci's mom hugging Leo tightly.

"Mommy's okay?" Leo asked, looking around at Jerry.

He nodded his head, brushing a hand through Leo's hair. "Yeah, buddy, she's gonna be fine." He hoped that was true, he very much hoped that her condition would stay stable. "When can we see her?" he asked the doctor.

"She's still unconscious, we expect her to wake up in a few hours. You can see her then, but only one person at a time, and not for very long. Her body needs to recover."

They nodded their understanding, and the doctor left them be.

Traci's mother wiped her eyes, hoisting Leo off of her lap and looking over at Jerry. "Could you sit with him while I go see my daughter?"

Jerry nodded his head, taking Leo's hand. "Of course." They sat together in the waiting room, watching the older woman walk shakily down the hall and ask the nurse for directions for the ICU.

...

They decided to wait until Traci was out of the ICU to let Leo see her. It would be difficult to see her like that, and they didn't want to upset him anymore than they had to. He stayed with his grandmother most of the time, but Jerry took him when she couldn't.

It was a near-surreal experience for him, taking care of the boy by himself, for however short a time. He enjoyed the time that he spent with Leo, but he also wanted Traci healthy again, and soon.

It wasn't until the third day after the accident that Traci was moved out of the ICU, and into a recovery room. The second they brought Leo into the room, he practically pounded onto the bed.

"Easy there, Tiger," Jerry reminded him, mindful of Traci's broken leg and wrist.

"I missed you, Mommy," Leo told her, climbing up on the chair closet to the bed.

Traci smiled as wide as she could, wishing she could wrap both of her arms around her child, and never let go. She settled for giving him a one-armed hug. "I missed you too, baby. Are you okay?"

Leo nodded. "I'm good. Me and Jerry have been having super fun!"

Traci smiled, looking up at Jerry with thanks in her eyes. "That's good," she replied to her son.

They visited for another half hour, before Traci's mother took Leo down to the cafeteria to get some lunch. Jerry stayed in the room with her, moving into the chair beside the bed. "Hey," he greeted, in a much softer voice now that they were alone.

Traci sighed. "Hey."

He brought his hand up to hers, closing his larger one around her delicate fingers.

"I'm okay," she promised, turning her hand over to link her fingers with him.

Jerry nodded. "I know ... but it was touch-and-go for a while ... too long."

She leaned her head back against the pillow, grateful for the painkillers the hospital had provided. She was sure that she would be feeling the extent of her injuries ten-fold if she wasn't hopped up on morphine. "Thanks for taking care of Leo."

Jerry shrugged. "Your mom did most of it, I just took him when she couldn't."

"That's more than Dex would have done, trust me," Traci replied. She breathed deeply, glancing down at herself. "God, I'm such a mess."

Jerry nodded in agreement. "But you're alive."

She allowed a small smile to grace her features. "There is that."

They were silent for a while after that, just looking at each and around the room. Suddenly, Jerry stood up from his chair, leaned over, and captured her lips in a deep kiss. It lasted for an insurmountable period of time, and then he finally pulled away, noticing the slight flush in her cheeks.

"What was that for?" she wondered, caught off-guard.

Jerry gazed down at her. "I needed to have another first kiss with you. The whole time you were in the ICU, I kept thinking about our last kiss. We had just left the precinct. You were going off to pick up Leo, and I was going home to get things ready for the barbeque. Before you got into your car, I touched your arm. You turned to me, and I kissed you on the lips. Quick, chaste ... like we were already an old married couple. I couldn't get that kiss out of my head, and all that kept me going was that I wasn't gonna let that be our last kiss. So, I decided that as soon as you woke up, I'd give you a new first kiss. One to remember. ... I'm not interest in having any 'last kisses' with you, Trace. So, don't ever do this to me again, okay? No more car accidents."

Traci pursed her lips together, nodding her head. Tears threatened to form behind her eyes, but she held them back. "Deal."

Jerry brought his free hand up, brushing a few strands of hair off of her forehead. He left his hand there, needing to be close to her. "I love you," he informed her, his voice whispered.

Traci felt the warmth from his hand seeping into her skin, and replied, "I love you, too."

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I thought about ending it with him proposing to her, but I think I'll save that for another story. _

Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful.

Until next time ...!


End file.
